


"Looks like we'll have to double up."

by simandzayn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simandzayn/pseuds/simandzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team are forced to double up in rooms due to lack of availability, JJ and Emily end off sharing the room. <br/>Sex ensures.</p><p>Basically, it's just smut. Pure smut. I tried to make it have some sort of plot but let's be real.</p><p>Set in Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Looks like we'll have to double up."

**Author's Note:**

> Slight OOC moments with the other members at the end part but hey what ya gonna do. Also apologises in advance for any errors, I only proof read this once.

“We have four of the upstairs room’s available.” The Sherriff spoke 

“Ahh.. four?” Reid inquired and JJ saw the Inn-keeper smile and the Sherriff laughed 

“C’mon, it’s the best we could do! Your team is double the size of my department. I’ll see you in the morning.” He commented as he cupped Hotch on the shoulder as he left them alone. 

“Goodnight.” Came Hotch’s quick reply and he glanced over at his team 

“Look’s like we’ll have to double up.” Hotch spoke out again and immediately everyone felt the air shift.

“I’m not sleeping with Reid.” Morgan deadpanned as he pointed in the general direction only to be met by Reid’s questioning glance.

“DIBS.” Garica spoke up, immediately her hand latching onto Morgan and the two chuckled slightly as they gathered their bags and headed off to a room. 

“Well. This is fun.” Emily commented and JJ felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the sound of her voice.

Hotch glanced over the 5 remaining members, realizing that one member could have a team to themselves. Reid sat on the couch, seemingly vulnerable as he looked over the other 4 and Hotch knew he would only be comfortable in a room by himself or with JJ, and that would leave Prentiss being with either himself of Rossi and well there was no way he could justify that to the director even if he tried. 

“Reid take the single room. Dave and I will share as will Prentiss and JJ.” He demanded gruffly and he noticed as Reid visibly relaxed and how everyone else nodded in understanding. “Everyone get some sleep. We’re going to have a long day ahead of us. Goodnight everyone.” He spoke directly to JJ, Prentiss and Reid as he and Dave took one of the room keys and drifted off in the direction of their rooms. 

“So, I guess it’s just you and me then.” Emily laughed as Reid took off as she wrapped her arm around JJ’s waist, it was a friendly gesture and yet it made goosebumps arise on every surface of skin that JJ had. 

“Yea.. guess so.” JJ choked out and the two wondered up in the room together, Emily seemingly oblivious to the current state of JJ. 

Now, Emily Prentiss was out of the closet and that was that. Everyone knew, everyone accepted it. And it wasn’t as if it was exactly hard to figure out considering as not long after she joined the BAU, she arrived late one morning and bluntly told them she was “sorry she was late, she had a hard time trying to remove the hungover girl from her bed.” And then to Hotch that “It wouldn’t happen again.” 

JJ however, JJ grew up in a small town in Pennsylvania, where your business was everyone’s business considering the only real occupation anyone had in a small town was to talk. Who you slept with, who you went on dates with, the grades you got – everyone knew. JJ didn’t understand why she should feel ashamed by the way she felt towards women, they were beautiful and even though she had very few experiences, she was sure they were better in bed than men, so why did it seem like it was so difficult for her to accept the reality of herself? And why was it so hard for her to be near Emily? Emily was her friend. Her beautiful friend, admittedly, but her friend none of the less. 

“JJ?” Emily’s voice broke her out of her trance and JJ’s head snapped up, watching as Emily approached her, her eyes swimming with caution as she watched her.

“Hmm?” Came her late response and Emily tilted her head and it was only then did JJ realize that she had removed her hair tie and allowed her dark strands of hair to cascade down her back. JJ visibly gulped.

“I was wondering what side of the bed you had a preference for… is everything okay?” Emily wondered curiously and JJ’s eyes flickered to the double bed that sat in the center of the room. Perfect. Fucking perfect. She thought to herself. Of course there wouldn’t be two beds, why would there be? And briefly the thought of Dave and Hotch sharing a bed came to her mind and a smirk over took her features as she felt herself relax. 

“OH I don’t mind.” JJ grinned and Emily smirked at her slightly

“Please do fill me in as to what is so amusing.” Emily laughed as she removed her jacket to sling over the other side of the bed that JJ was opposite to.

“Well there’s only one bed. Hotch and Rossi are sharing a room. Just think about it.” JJ winked and it wasn’t a moment later that Emily covered her mouth to conceal the bellow of laughter that was coming out and after Emily laughed, JJ felt any nerves she previously had wash away. She could do this, she could share a room with her friend with no alter motive behind it. She could get through this night without any dramas; they had shared rooms before so it wasn’t as if this was a big deal. It seemed as though JJ’s pep talk was working. 

Well, that was until Emily decided to walk out of the bathroom wearing silk pajamas that left nothing to the imagination and JJ had to force herself to remove her eyes from Emily’s legs that were exposed and desperately tried to make it seem as though she was buried in her paperwork. 

“Shower is available!” Emily chirped happily, flicking her hair around and that is when JJ caught her scent of vanilla and cinnamon. Death would be less painful than this, JJ thought to herself and when her eyes glanced up she could see her the swell of her chest over the low cut of her silk singlet top.

“Those are the pajamas you decided to bring to Alaska.” JJ deadpanned as she removed herself from the bed and turned around, hoping the blood rushing to her cheeks wasn’t as prominent as it felt. 

“Excuse me, when I pack my go-bag I don’t pack for certain places. I pack things that make me feel comfortable.” Emily replied easily, unaffected by JJ’s blunt comment 

“Silk is comfortable for you?” JJ quirked, raising a brow as she took out her own night wear from her go-bag along with her toiletries. 

“Nope, but it makes me feel sexy. I’m comfortable when I’m feeling sexy.” Emily giggled honestly and JJ could feel heat rush into the pit of her stomach. 

“Oh, how vein of you.” JJ laughed lightly,

“Oh c’mon Jayj, don’t you have a special outfit you feel sexy in?” Emily teased and JJ saw a dangerous glint in her eyes and she immediately looked away

“I’m.. Terminating this conversation.” JJ huffed as she grabbed her items and strod to the bathroom, ignoring the warmth that spread through her stomach due to the giggling girl that laid over their bed. “Suit yourself!” She heard Emily sing as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

The hot water that cascaded down JJ’s back was anything but soothing. Originally, she had thought a shower would calm her down and make her relax more, but if anything it railed her up to no end. Her own hands moving down her body for the innocent purpose of washing herself and yet all she could think about was the brunette that was separated from her by a mere few inches of wood. The hot water made the throbbing in the middle of her legs worse and JJ had to fight off every insintic in her body to not put her hands where she desperately needed them and get off in the shower whilst thinking about her team mate that laid unknowingly in the room next to her. JJ felt as though it would cross some unspoken boundary and with that, the blonde sighed deeply as she turned off the water, her body on hyper alert as everything she felt was heightened. 

Somehow, she managed to dry and dress herself and stayed in one piece as she combed her hair gently, looking at her reflection in the slowly clearing mirror as the condensation from the steam faded away. Her normally blue eyes shocked her as they seemed to be darker than usual, her cheeks a flush shade of red and her lips a supple pink. JJ knew she wasn’t unattractive and she knew for a fact that Emily had slept with blonde’s before, so why did she feel so inadequate right now?

With a roll of her eyes, JJ sighed as she gripped the bathroom door handle and yanked it open, only to be met with the wide, droopy eyed smile of Emily and that is when JJ spotted the half drunk bottle of Jack Daniel’s and JJ sighed helplessly. 

“Please tell me you didn’t drink all of that yourself.” She pleaded as she walked over to her side of the bed and Emily giggled, clearly on the tipsy side but not drunk – not as drunk as she would be if she had infact drunken that large amount of alcohol in that time. 

“Oh relax Jennifer.” Emily drawled and JJ physically felt herself clench as she heard her name fall from Emily’s lips, Emily however didn’t seem to notice the change in JJ and continued as if nothing were wrong. “I have had this baby in my go-bag for the last few weeks, having a glass or two every night we are on a case.” She grinned lopsidedly at JJ and the blonde just laughed.

Now, with the next thing JJ did. She couldn’t really justify why she did it, she knew this was beginning to play with fire and yet she didn’t care. She reached out to grab a glass and shoved it towards Emily. “You don’t mind sharing, do you?” She asked sweetly and Emily smirked as she raised a brow “With a hot blonde like you? Not at all.” She winked and poured the brown liquid in JJ’s awaiting glass, Emily was so focused on the task at hand that she didn’t seem to notice the way JJ’s eyes widened at the comment. Sure, they have flirted before and maybe even been a little too touchy feely, but with JJ’s current state of mind, it was too much for her blood.

About 20 minutes later and ¾’s of the strong liquor was downed by the both of them and Emily was boarder lining drunk as she laughed at something that was definitely not as funny as Emily was making it seem. Emily eventually let her laugh die down and JJ put it down to the alcohol as Emily pushed JJ down and allowed herself to snuggle into her, seemingly not having a care in the world. 

After a couple minutes of easy silence, JJ began to really feel the affect of the alcohol and was very much aware of the drowsy brunette who’s breath was washing over chest. 

“JJ, have you even been with a girl before?” Emily questioned and she felt JJ stiffen underneath her 

“Yea.. a few times, in college. It was kinda my exploring days.” JJ weakly laughed and Emily moved herself up onto her shoulder 

“Did you like it?” Emily pressed and JJ could feel the brunettes dark eyes boring into her, as though she was staring into her soul.

“Yeah.. yeah I did, it’s better than sex with guys.” JJ breathed and Emily could feel the heat radiating off JJ’s skin.

“What about you?” JJ weakly asked, watching closely in the way Emily wet her lips with her tongue before speaking 

“I’ve had sex with guys before but its never as good as it is when it’s with a girl.. girls know what they’re doing, they know all the right places to touch, they know where to kiss, how slow or fast to go, they know all the right places to make you a withering mess.” Emily let out and JJ could feel the heat pool between her legs at the images that raced through her mind 

“I’ve only had sex with a couple of girls.. I was always afraid I wasn’t doing it right.” JJ admitted shyly and Emily watched her carefully, her head now closer than it was moments ago 

“Hmm.. did they orgasm?” Emily drawled as her fingers slowly running up and down JJ’s sides and the blonde gulped and nodded “Yea.. yeah they did..” she breathed in response, her skin burning in the best way possible.

“Well, then you were doing it right.” Emily stated firmly, the unmistakable tone of lust lacing her voice and the two women just stared at each other for a moment, carefully, silently speaking. 

To both her own and Emily’s surprise, JJ was the one who made the first initial move and closed the distance between them. Her lips smashing into Emily’s with unmistakable force and somehow, Emily found herself trapped under JJ. 

The blonde gripped the brunettes wandering hands and immediately pushed and held them above her head, holding her two wrists firmly in one hand as her free hand roughly explored the older women’s body that was completely available to her.

“This fucking silk.” JJ all but growled, her hand pushing up the expensive item as her lips went to work on her neck. Sucking, nipping, biting, licking. Anything and everything that could evoke a reaction out of the brunette, JJ did it. And what a reaction she got. JJ could feel her pulse fasten under her lips as she sucked eargerly on her pulse point, she could feel the heat of her skin against her own and more than that, she could hear the weak, breathy whimpered that involuntarily left Emily’s mouth. JJ couldn’t help but smirk when the disapproval sound left Emily’s lips when JJ stopped all actions on her body, only to straddle her hips and Emily’s eyes flicked open. 

JJ watched her carefully as she began to move the silk up Emily’s torso, her blue eyes never leaving Emily’s dark ones, as if asking if it was okay. Once the silk managed to reach the underside of her breasts, JJ stopped and silently watched Emily, giving her the chance to stop what was happening. But all Emily did was arch her back to make the task of undressing her easier for JJ. 

Disregarding the silk item, throwing it aimlessly somewhere in the room, JJ leant down and licked around the newly exposed skin of her breasts before moving her mouth to cover her nipple as she nipped over the bud, smirking as she heard the desperate whine that came out of Emily’s mouth and the panting that followed as JJ licked two fingers and moved the wet digits around her other nipple, savoring the sounds that tore from Emily’s chest. 

“Off.. Off, off, off.” Emily begged, tugging on JJ’s shirt helplessly, JJ didn’t waste a moment as she pulled the shirt off and over her head, disregarding it in a similar manner to how she did Emily’s only moments prior. Immediately, JJ bent down and covered Emily’s awaiting lips with her own, their chests pressed together as breasts pressed against each other, Emily urgently trying to move against JJ but to no avail, and maybe it was the way Emily’s eyes pooled with tears of desperation or the constantly flow of “please..” that fell from her lips that JJ felt bad in some way and slipped her thigh between Emily’s legs and seemingly, that was all the brunette needed before she started greedily grinding against JJ’s thigh and the blonde almost choked as she felt just the extent of Emily’s enjoyment of the current situation as her juices happened to not only seep through her under garments but also through her silk pajamas shorts. 

“Wait.” JJ demanded gruffly before she moved her thigh away from Emily’s core, ignoring the weak whine that slipped from Emily’s mouth and JJ watched as Emily’s head fell to once side, her eyes closed and her hips still moving, trying to get some friction back. JJ’s hands gripped either side of her shorts and panties and tore them down her legs with such force that she was almost sure she tore some of the stitching, but Emily wasn’t complaining as she cried out when she felt JJ’s thigh make immediate contact with her center. JJ’s thigh was soaked almost instantly as Emily’s juices were coating her thigh and JJ couldn’t seem to care as she kissed down the brunettes body. Her fingers now dancing around the brunette’s center and Emily growled in frustration as she felt JJ’s fingers ghosting over the place where she needed it most.

“What do you want baby, tell me what you want.” JJ whispered against the center of Emily’s hips, just below her belly button and her blue eyes flicked up to meet the distressed look of Emily. 

“Fingers, tongue, lips, anything just god please do something JJ, please.” Emily cried out, again bucking her hips against the air to display her eagerness and as soon as JJ inhaled and caught the scent of Emily, she couldn’t deny her what she wanted any longer. Immediately, she closed her lips against the bundle her nerves, her eyes closed as she nipped and sucked repeatedly on Emily’s clit. Enjoying the way Emily’s hands buried in her hair and held her head firmly against her center, demanding her not to stop and JJ allowed her fingers to delve into Emily’s most private part. Slipping two fingers inside her seemed to shock Emily so much so that she all but screamed out in praise, her hips going wild against her fingers and mouth and the blonde could feel the way the brunette tightened around her two fingers. JJ scissored her fingers around, exploring her depths and smiling when she felt the soft padding and when she heard the weak, desperate cry from above and JJ knew she found her sweet stop. The blonde bit firmly down on Emily’s clit before then soothing over it with her tongue, massaging the bundle of nerves as she allowed another finger to enter Emily, all three fingers moving over her sweet spot and by the tightening of her inner walls, her weak, begging cries of her telling JJ not to stop and the constant, fast bucking of Emily’s hips, JJ knew she was close and she had no desire of stopping until she had reached her high.

“JJ… JJ, JJ, JJ.. FUCK, JJ!” Emily screamed, her hands moving around the bed in a desperate attempt to find something to hold onto and JJ allowed her available hand to move up her body in an offering and immediately, Emily gripped the blonde’s hand as she came, fast and hard around her mouth and fingers. JJ worked her with her tongue and fingers through her orgasm, allowing her to come down from her high before she removed her fingers and immediately lapped at her damp center, drinking up all Emily had to offer her. 

“K-Kiss me..” Emily begged weakly, pulling on the blonde’s hand which she refused to let go of during her post orgasm state and JJ just smiled as she pulled herself up her lover’s body, placing a kiss between her breasts before connecting her mouth to Emily’s awaiting one. Emily whimpering into the kiss as she could taste herself on JJ’s tongue and the two managed to lie there like that for a solid 10 minutes, kissing at various paces, allowing the brunette to fully recover from her orgasm. 

The two broke the kiss for the final time, both breathing in deeply as they looked at each other, carefully as though they were both attempting to figure out what this meant for them, their friendship and their team. 

“This wont come between anything.” JJ whispered and that was all Emily needed to hear as she visibly relaxed, her eyes now back to JJ’s favorite chocolate brown colour and Emily leaned up against, asking for a small kiss which JJ happily gave. 

“Mmmm..” Emily sighed, contently as the two slowly pulled apart. However, once their eyes connected again, JJ noticed the darkness had returned and Emily raised her brows at her in a smug manner. “Your turn.” Was all she stated before she flipped the two and before JJ could argue that she didn’t need to return the favour, she was lost in Emily’s tongue and hands as she went to work on her. 

After JJ had come, twice, and another couple of make out sessions, the two managed to fall asleep, and somehow through the duration of the night, Emily’s hands managed to find JJ’s and subconsciously, their fingers entwined together and the two rested peacefully until dawn broke.

-

“Well, it’s about time you two joined us.” Garcia greeted as the two female agent’s sleepily made their way down the stairs to join the rest of their team for breakfast. 

“Shut up.” Emily hissed, her eyes half closed as she made a beeline for the coffee mug. 

“What she actually means to say is, ‘good morning how was everyone’s night?’.” JJ commented as she sat down next to Reid, across from Rossi and Emily flicked her wrist and pointed in the general direction of JJ as if to say ‘what she said.’

“Well, my night was fairly pleasant actually..” Reid stated happily, as he sipped his coffee “You?” He inquired, looking at JJ.

“Oh, I’m sure JJ and Emily have a story or two they could tell us about how their night went.” Rossi chipped in, JJ looked up in confusion before seeing the knowingly glance that was shot her way. “We were next door.” He shrugged as if in explination and JJ’s eyes widened, glancing to Emily who was now seated beside her and yet she still seemed too asleep to give a damn about what was going on. 

“We?” JJ clarified, her current state of lack of coffee and morning confusion talking as she looked at Rossi who just smirked and tilted his head in the direction of a very quite, very red, Aaron Hotchner who seemed to find his eggs extremely interesting. 

“Oh God.” JJ squeaked, buried her head in her hands before looking at Emily, gauging her reaction.

Emily pondered for a moment, cradling her cup of coffee as her gaze flicked between the two eldest members of the team before she shrugged “Eh.” She so-graciously commented, before taking another sip of her black coffee, ignoring the chuckle she received from Rossi.

“Do I even want to know what’s going on?” Morgan piped up, glancing at the 4 curiously.

“Oh, you do.” Rossi replied

“You SO do.” Emily agreed, laughing at the way JJ and Hotch sat there, red as tomato’s and the confused glances she was receiving from Garcia, Reid and Morgan. 

“I’m not going to find out, am I?” Morgan concluded after a few moments of watching the other 4 members and Prentiss and Rossi replied in sync with each other

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would be interested in more one shots like this or an actual Jemily fanfic. I'm down to write either.


End file.
